The Outsider
by CeceFleece
Summary: All Naruto wanted was to be accepted. Was that too much to ask. He lives day in and day out being stared down by 'those eyes.' "Excuse me," said by an outsider, from the sand, living in the hidden leaf. These two words change his life. Will he finally be accepted? I do not own Naruto or cover pic. However, I do own my character's whose names are: Hana Tachibana and Saya Teyomi.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:**

 **WARNING PHONE TYPED**

 **~I had a calling. Just had to write this story. I was day dreaming like I usually do, when this said 'write me.' I jumped out of bed (Yes I was in bed. That's where I think, the shower does helps to but... anyways...) and grabbed my computer and started making this story why it was fresh in mind.**

 **~But of course... my 7 year old sister was like "Sissy I'm hungry. MAKE ME SOMETHING TO EAT!" (Not kidding she is bossy and has a bad attitude. So she snapped at me. Spoiled bratt) and my parents weren't home. I had to multitask. Day dreaming about what will happen in this story (so it was fresh in mind) while making her Ramen. Oooh Ramen. So here's the story.**

Prologue:

Clay buildings in the hidden sand had been destroyed. You could hear explosions in the background along with crying children and panicking civilians. Ninja from the Sand fighting ninja from the Stone, clashing together each others Kunai. A girl dropped to her knees crying, wearing an iron chain necklace with an orange marigold charm. Three Sand shinobi stood in front of her fighting off four stone shinobi. Another body laid dead next to her. It was the body of one of the shinobi protecting her.

She reached out for her mother's limp hand. "Mama," she cried, "don't leave me!" When her mother didn't answer she fell to the ground hugging her mother's cold body.

"We need to go now Hana," her Saya sensei shouted over the explosions while slashing one of the Shinobi's chest.

The Stone shinobi fell dead to the ground. Hana shook her head, it still against her mother's chest. She didn't want to leave her mother like this. Her mother deserved more than this. They couldn't leave her, not with out a proper burial. These thoughts raced through Hana's mind.

"Hana watch out!" Saya jumped in front of the crying girl canceling out a kunai that was thrown and headed towards her. It fell to the ground a few feet away from her.

Turning around she grabbed Hana's arm and made a run to her home. Fighting off the Stone shinobi who dare cross her. When she got in her house she locked the door behind her. Placing the eleven year old on the couch and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a traveling sack and shoved food in the bag. Afterwards she tosses it over her shoulder and proceeds to the living quarters where the young girl with brown hair sat crying.

"Why did we leave her?" Hana muttered gripping the couch. She stood up and shouted, "We shouldn't have left her like that!"

Saya let the bag drop by her feet and ran up to console her student. Hana wailed in her teachers shoulder wrapping her arms around her sensei's torso. Ignoring the near by explosions from outside, Saya stroked Hana's back worried for her. But if they stay any longer they will find her. She pushed Hana's shoulders gently back to break up the hug. Saya looked into the little girls brown eyes, that were pink and puffy, with tears still running down her cheeks and said, "We need to go."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Authors Note:**

 **~Hey don't complain. I know its short but it's a prologue. Plus I suck at starting off stories. Seriously it took me almost an hour to write the first sentence. I had to take a shower just to clear my head for the idea.**

 **~So I have now finished my first chapter for my FF. It's my first Naruto FF though. The other one is Fairy Tail and I am still working on that one.**

 **~I'll be updating this story the same day as my other FF which is Friday. Sometimes I update a day late sometimes a day or two early like today. Depends if I'm not doing stuff which I need a life so I never do anything. Accept for Wednesday that's when I hang out with my BFF at church. But sometimes my parents won't even let me go then, cuz their too lazy.**

 **~See I have no life *sulks in corner (I should probably go get one... But hooooow? Whaaaaa! *giggle giggle) *sulks more**


	2. Head Protector

**Authors Note:**

 **I have nothing to say... So just read.**

Naruto just accepted his head protector and is sitting in his seat at the academy next to Sakura who was gawking at Sasuke next to her. 'What's so special about Sasuke?' Naruto thought with distaste. Sakura noticed and sent him a glare. Naruto made a nervous laugh. Right then Iruka sensei walked in with the paperwork that listed the teams and their next Sensei. Naruto thought back to the night before.

Flash Back:

 _Naruto was panting sitting on the grass. He was out of breath from trying to use the shadow clone jutsu. Which he eventually got it down. A shadow appeared over Naruto and he looked up._

 _"_ _It's all over," Iruka sensei was standing before him with his fists on his thighs. He gave out a chuckle that made Naruto nervous. So he laughed back rubbing the back of his neck. Iruka's face was more serious this time as he got out of his crouched position. "Huh?" He responded to Naruto's laugh._

 _Naruto laughed not as nervous this time around and said, "Your quick sensei. I only had time to learn one technique."_

 _'_ _He's been out here practicing. I can tell how hard he's been working,' Iruka thought._

 _"_ _Listen Iruka sensei I'm gonna show you this amazing jutsu and you're gonna let me graduate and everything will be okay," Naruto said all in one sentence, "That's the way it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes."_

 _"_ _Huh...," Iruka was surprised by what Naruto had told him, "Where did you get that idea?"_

 _"_ _Mizuki sensei told me about it. Believe it!" Naruto jumped around to show his sensei the scroll strapped on his back. "He told me where to find the scroll and... this... place," Naruto slowed down on what he was saying when he saw Iruka's face frozen and sweat running down the side._

 _Iruka pictured Mizuki in the back of his mind. 'Mizuki?' Iruka's neck whipped to the right when he saw kunai directed his way. "Look out!" He pushed Naruto's chest enhancing the chakra in his hand so he would be pushed a little further away. Naruto hit the ground ten feet away from Iruka. Iruka was pinned to the building with a kunai in his right leg, blood escaping the wound. His clothes were also pinned to the building._

 _"_ _I see you found our little hide-a-way," Mizuki mischievously chuckled._

 _"_ _So that's the way it is, huh," Iruka said still pinned to the wall, "I should have known."_

 _Mizuki was crouched on a tree branch with two shuriken strapped to his back. "Naruto," Mizuki called out, "give me the scroll now!"_

 _"_ _W-wait a minute," Naruto said confused looking to Mizuki and then to Iruka, "What's going on here?"_

 _Iruka pulled the kunai out from his leg. "Naruto don't let Mizuki get the scroll," Iruka commanded. "It contains hidden jutsu that can put this village in great danger," he informed, "Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself. For his own power." Naruto was angered by this and disappointed that he let himself get used so easily._

 _"_ _Naruto," Mizuki insinuated, "Iruka is just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll." Naruto looked wide eyed at Mizuki now standing, on the same branch from before. He looked at Iruka 'Is he telling the truth? Who should I trust?' Naruto thought to himself not wanting to listen to the wrong person._

 _"_ _He's lying," Iruka claimed, "Don't let him trick you Naruto."_

 _Mizuki chuckled, "Oh I'll tell you who's really lying."_

 _"_ _No Mizuki!" Iruka shouted._

 _"_ _These people have been lying to you your whole life Naruto," Mizuki said, "Since the decree twelve years ago."_

 _"_ _What decree?" Naruto squinted to see Mizuki in the shadows._

 _"_ _Everyone knows except you," Mizuki claimed, "Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now."_

 _"_ _What decree," Naruto asked, "and why does everyone else know except me?"_

 _"_ _Don't tell him Mizuki," Iruka shouted, "It's forbidden!"_

 _"_ _No one can tell you... the nine tailed fox is inside you," Mizuki divulged with a cynical face. Naruto's eyes widen. "The fox spirit that destroyed our village and killed Iruka's parents has taken over your body. You are the nine tail fox!"_

 _Naruto spaced out. 'I-I'm the nine tails?' He thought to himself. "No! No-no-no," Naruto repeated to himself his chakra swirling around him out of rage. Mizuki was yelling at him about everyone in the village hating him even Iruka sensei. Iruka sensei was holding his wounded leg in pain. Iruka thought back to what the Hokage said to him that day. About how Naruto grew up without any parents, just like him, and was looking for attention._

 _"_ _Die Naruto!" Mizuki threw one of his shuriken at him. Naruto fell to the ground and tried to crawl away in fear for his life._

 _"_ _Naruto get down!" Iruka shouted. Naruto stopped crawling and put his hands over his head. Hoping the shuriken wouldn't hit him. He heard it make impact but not on him. 'If not him, what?' Naruto asked himself in his head. He looked up to see Iruka sensei over him and the shuriken in his back._

 _"_ _W-why?"_

 _Iruka was coughing up blood. "Because where the same."_

Flash back over:

"Okay," Iruka got everyone's attention, "It's time to set up your teams."

'I'll have to thank him later,' Naruto thought in his head, 'but I still can't believe I'm the nine tails.' He was lost in thought for a little while longer. When Naruto heard his name he snapped out of it and looked up, "Naruto... Sakura..."

He jumped up out his seat shouting, "Yeah!"

While Sakura's head went down and groaned, "Nooo."

"...and Sasuke." Iruka announced.

This time Sakura jumped up shouting, "Yes!"

"Sensei! Why does a great ninja like me have to be stuck with an idiot like him?" I opposed with distaste in my mouth after saying the word _him_.

Iruka rested his face in his palm. "Because Naruto... Sasuke has the best results in this class, while you on the other hand have the worst. It's only fair to the other teams." Everyone laughed while Naruto grumbled and sat back down in his seat sinking in low. After Iruka announced the rest of the team's and told them they were to meet their new sensei tomorrow, Naruto left following after Sakura who was looking for Sasuke.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Authors Note:**

 **~Yeah I know lame chapter. But I felt I had to put it. At least its two chapters a few days apart. Well it's more a prologue and one lame chapter. But the prologue was interesting. I promise the next chapter will be interesting. Just a little. Can't say for sure how interesting just a lot more interesting than this one.**

 **~Uhhh... I was going to put something else... Oh that's right! I re-watched the first episode of Naruto just for this chapter. I realized the first episode is soooooooooooooo more noob-ish than the episode I am on. Which is in Shippuden when they just revealed who is the masked man. Not spoiling it for those who haven't gotten to it. Just in case. If anyone tells me what happens I WILL track you down! Don't take my words lightly! I know people who are good at that kind of stuff.**

 **REVIEW**

 **L.L.L.B.I.A.H.G.D.R.A.F.**


	3. More Than What They Let Off

**Authors Note:**

 **~Yeah it's my birthday today. I am officially fifteen. HBD to me.**

 **~Oh so guess what. Zombie alien's crash landed in my back yard. They were about to eat me when the train by my house came by and they were like. "AAAAAAHHHH!" So I grabbed the bug spray and apparently they melt when you spray them with it. So there is no evidence of them being here besides the space ship they came in. Which is now my new club house. Shhh... No one knows except me. It has an invisible shield.**

 **~Kidding! But that would be AWESOME and I would so make it my little hang out. Hope the government don't find it. Sooo to the story.**

"I see," the Hokage responded. "So your village was attacked by Stone shinobi and the Kazekage sent you here to take refuge." Saya nodded. Hana was sitting on the floor behind Saya with her chin resting on her knees. The poor girl was traumatized from seeing what happened last night. Why wouldn't she be? She watched her own mother die right in front of her.

"I believe you already know why he sent us and not just any regular shinobi," Saya assumed.

Hiruzen nodded. "It's because of her, is it not?" He observed. Saya didn't say anything to respond except give him this look. Hiruzen understood what it meant and got up from his desk that was covered in paper work. Shuffling it around he grabbed the papers he needed. "Follow me," he said, "You will need a place to stay. I will provide you with anything you need, food, clothes, and shelter for your stay here in Konoha."

Saya thanked the man with Hana following close behind her. Hana was clutching her necklace charm in her right hand trying to hold back tears. "Hana here has been through a lot the past couple months and now a couple days ago..." Saya struggled to say the right words, "her... Mother has passed on."

"That must have taken a toll on her," Hiruzen replied. Saya did nothing to respond to him instead she stopped walking and bowed her head in respect for the dead that died that day in battle, including Hana's mother. Hiruzen stopped walking and did the same.

"When are we going home?" Hana talked for the first time since they left Saya's house. Saya crouched down to look her in the eyes. She was gently clutching Hana's shoulders.

"Soon," Saya answered with sincerity in her eyes, "we just need to stay here in the leaf for a little while."

"But... I need to go now," Hana looked up with sorrow in her eyes, "Mothers waiting for me. She's waiting for me to return," Hana claimed.

"Hana... She's..."

"I know she's gone!" Hana cried still grasping her orange marigold charm in her palm. "But she's waiting for me to visit her." Saya now understood what she meant.

"I promise as soon as we're done here," Saya said wiping away her student's tears, "that we will visit her. I will keep that promise like my life depends on it." Saya smiled to the girl. Hana stopped crying but her eyes were still red and puffy and her cheeks were wet. She did nothing to respond what-so-ever, instead she stood there holding her charm with no expression at all. "Let's go now, shall we?" Saya suggested standing up and giving her student a gentle push on her back to get her motivated.

Hiruzen led them out of the Hokage resident and into the town. After a while people began to notice them and would whisper as they walked past.

"Who are they?" One of the civilians asked.

"Looks like they're outsiders," another answered.

"They don't looked like they're from around these parts," a different person assumed.

"We should probably steer clear from them just in case," a woman suggested.

"Hey look," someone else started to say, "It's that boy. I heard he has been causing trouble again."

"Damn brat!"

"I don't know why they would let that de..."

"Shhh... We can't talk about that," someone cut off the last person before she could finish.

Hana couldn't help but look up to see who they all were talking about. There was a blonde boy kicking around a rock in the middle of the street. The people who were walking in his direction would turn around and walk into a store nearby, or steer clear from him and send him glares. He looked almost as sad as she did.

"Hana," Saya sensei called out to her, "are you alright?" She didn't realize that she had stopped walking until she looked down at her feet. The Hokage looked just as concern.

"Hokage-sama," I asked, "who is that boy?"

"Huh..." Hiruzen looked over to see who she was talking about. "You mean Naruto." Hana looked back at the boy who was staring in a shop window. He soon lost interest and kept walking still kicking the rock. 'Naruto, eh?'

He then stopped dead in his tracks and made a strange face and dance followed by an, "Aaaah! I need to go!" He ran off faster than the wind around a corner and was no longer in sight.

"Looks like that expired milk he drank this morning finally got to him," Hiruzen sighed.

The three shinobi walked for a little while longer till they reached their destination. It was a small apartment complex that wasn't too fancy but at the same time it wasn't too repelling. It was just plain and Hana liked it. She never liked extravagant things like jewelry or make up. Jewelry would get in the way and make up was too difficult and a waste of time. Hiruzen showed them to an empty apartment. It had white walls and wooden planked floors. The kitchen was visible from the doorway which opened up into the living room. There also was a thin hall way with three doors which most likely opened into the bed rooms and the bathroom.

"I know there's not much in here," the Hokage started, "but I will have some people bring over supplies and furniture today. I wish I could give you a tour but my paper work is piling up by the minute."

"Its fine," Saya said, "I should stay here anyways to tell them where I want everything to go." She gave a slight chuckle. Saya felt a sight tug on her sleeve.

"Can I look around," Hana begged with her big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Alright... But just don't get lost okay," Saya allowed, "and don't run off to far."

Hana nodded understanding and ran off. She wanted to get a glance at all the stores she didn't see. But mostly she wanted to see that boy again. She didn't know why but he peeked her interest. She passed by a restaurant called Yakiniku Q. A place that serves BBQ pork and other meat.

Her mouth was watering by the aroma of the food cooking. Since she only had about 50£ ( **For us Americans that don't understand their money. Take off a zero and it means she has 5 bucks.)** , she resist the urge to walk in there and steal off random peoples platters. "I'm not that hungry anyway," she told herself. There were many different shops for food, toys, sweets, clothing and others. Then she saw it. The sight of it made her heart skip a beat. In the window of Yamanaka flowers were marigolds. As she approached the store she heard a couple arguing.

"I told you Inoichi," Hana heard a lady bickering, "to order magnolia's not marigolds."

"I'm sorry hon," the man apologized, "I miss understood you."

"There is no way these are going to sell," the lady complained, "they don't smell the least bit nice." Hana walked in the store to see a blonde man with an extremely long pony tail and a beautiful woman with straight blonde hair.

"Excuse me..." Hana interrupted them.

The woman looked at her with a smile and asked, "What is it dear?"

"I saw the marigolds in the window. How much are they?" Hana asked.

"Oh sweetie... you don't want them they set off an awful odor."

"There not that bad," Hana claimed, "Sure they're a little stinky. They do let off a certain smell but it's not that strong. Either way you should stop and look past your nose every once and a while, because sometimes there's more to them than just what they let off." Hana gave them a smile and walked over to the marigolds. "So how much?"

"Uh... F-fifty yen for one bouquet," the woman stuttered in shock by what she said, "But you can get a pot for just thirty yen." Hana handed her the money and got her flowers in a pot.

"Thank-you," Hana skipped to the door.

"Who was she?" Someone whispered.

"She's an outsider by what everyone's saying," Someone else answered, "I'm not too fond of people who belong to another village that come to stay here. You don't know what they're up to." Hana's skipping began to slow down when she overheard them.

"Oh really," the other replied.

That was the last thing she heard before walking out the door. Hana walked through the town for about an hour before she decided to go back to the apartment. She wandered around through the streets. After about ten more minutes of walking she began to pick up her pace. That eventually led to running through the streets. Hana looked up at the sun, it was about five o'clock judging on the angle of the sun in the sky. She took in a couple deep breaths and began to walk again.

"That's it I'm completely lost," Hana said throwing one of her hands in the air since she had her bouquet in the other. "What am I going to do?" Hana then saw the blonde boy named Naruto.

 **Authors Note:**

 **~How was Hana's little speech in the flower shop. I liked it. Suits the personality I gave her. I found out marigolds don't smell too good so I figured I would do this little speech. When I first found out I was like "Awe! Damn it!" then I was like "Wait... this could work." And I was going to go with magnolias. Pfft... I am an awesome chooser and don't even know it. HAHAHAHA!**

 **~So I bet your wondering right now...**

 **1.) Who is this girl name Hana?**

 **2.) Why is she so special to take refuge in the leaf?**

 **3.) Why did the Stone attack the Sand?**

 **4.) Who did she see?**

 **5.) Will she find her way back to the apartment?**

 **Here are my answers:**

 **1.) The main character besides Naruto.**

 **2.) Because she is.**

 **3.) My fingers made them do it.**

 **4.) Someone**

 **5.) Why wouldn't she? That's a stupid question.**

 **:-):-):-):-)REVIEW :-) :-) :-) :-)**

 **L.L.L.B.I.A.H.G.D.R.A.F.**


	4. The Strange Girl

**Authors Note:**

 **~Sorry but I have to say that Sakura... I think she's a bitch! Always have because she is. From the second episode all the way to when Naruto went to talk with the Raikage about Sasuke and far after that. The first paragraph just reminded me how much she is one. I didn't mind her at first because she was a little kid and little kids say stupid stuff without realizing it. But SHE NEVER GREW THE FUCK OUT OF IT! So I consider her a bitch. So I don't ship her with Naruto. Instead I ship Shion with him, but Hinata is a close second.**

 **~Let's see how this story plays out.**

Naruto was sitting on one of his usual spots. A metal, horizontal pole that had a great view of the Hokage Monument. As usual he was sitting alone, doing nothing but moping around. Naruto stared down at the ground as he was muttering to himself, "Damn that Sasuke!"

Flash back from not too long ago:

 _Naruto found Sakura crying while sitting on the same bench as before. The same bench that he was almost kissed by her, as he was disguised as Sasuke. Off in the distance he saw Sasuke walking away. He then confronted Sasuke about what happened. After running to the bathroom due to his recent stomach problem, Sasuke came back to repay Naruto for tying him up after his recent surprise attack. Naruto called him a bastard and dropped in pain because his stomach was not agreeing with him. Sasuke decided he wasn't worth the time and left. However, Naruto does not know the complete story of what happened between Sasuke and Sakura._

 _"_ _You know why he always misbehaves right?" Sakura asked balancing on the edge of the bench. Sasuke stopped walking away and looked back at the pink haired girl out of curiosity for what she was going to say. She answered her own question, "Because he never had parents to tell him right from wrong." Sasuke snapped at Sakura infuriated by what she had just said. Knowing full well it wasn't her place to talk about not having a family. Especially to someone like Sasuke or Naruto who no longer have a family to care for them. This led to her crying and Naruto muttering to himself on the pole._

Flash Back Over:

"Seriously," Naruto muttered again, "the bastard doesn't know the meaning of kind." He was gripping at the pole, frustrated by all this. Closing his eyes he took in a deep breath and then exhaled. Opening his eyes he jumped down from where he was sitting. 'I wonder if I have enough money to eat Ichiraku ramen tonight,' Naruto wondered as he took out his green money pouch that took the shape of a frog. Inside the bag was some coins and thin rectangular strips of paper. "That should about cut it," Naruto told himself aloud, "though I can't say I can eat like I usually do. Maybe about five bowls today if they don't have a sale." Naruto shoved the pouch back into his pocket and took a step forward to go eat at Ichiraku.

"Excuse me," an unfamiliar voice called out. He didn't stop walking, why would he? No one ever talks to the boy and he knows that. So he figured it was somebody talking to someone nearby. "Hey!" This time he turned around out of curiosity. 'Who would be shouting like that?' he asked himself in his head. When he looked back there was a girl about his age with long brown hair holding a bouquet of orange-yellowish flowers. The thing that mostly stood out to Naruto was her eyes, they looked saddened. Like when he sees Sasuke walking in town, but slightly different. "When someone calls you they expect you to answer," the girl explained with a hint of aggravation in her voice. Naruto snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry," the blonde apologized with a grin while rubbing the back of his neck, "I didn't think you were calling me."

"Hm," Hana was shocked by his reaction. Not too long ago he looked very depressed and now he was grinning like he wasn't. He actually looked happy. Unlike earlier, when she was with the Hokage and not even a minute ago when he was sitting on the pole. "I'm sorry if I'm troubling you but… I'm lost."

Naruto looked at her confused for a moment and asked, "Okay, where do you need to go?"

"It's an apartment complex," Hana explained with little emotion, "Though I can't quite remember the name…"

"Can you give me a hint or a clue to where I can find it?" Naruto asked staring at the girl. 'Who is she? I don't think I have seen her before.' Naruto wondered.

"The Hokage was the one who recommended it to us," Hana explained, "and it wasn't too far a walk from the Hokage's residence."

"Oh really," Naruto was thinking of the apartments near the Hokage's office. He opened his mouth to ask another question when he heard his stomach growl. Naruto let out a loud laugh.

"What's so funny?" The girl asked with little expression. She didn't looked confused or angry just… blank.

"I was just heading to Ichiraku to grab a bite to eat," he said pointing his thumb over his shoulder, "I think you should come with. We can finish our little chat there."

Naruto and Hana walked a few blocks from where they were and ended up at a small restaurant. It wasn't too fancy and had banners hanging down the entrance that read Ichiraku ramen. Naruto lifted one of the banners over his head and went inside. Hana was hesitant but soon followed ducking under and into the ramen shop.

"Hey Naruto," a man greeted stirring a pot of noodles. "You want the usual?"

"Yeah old man," Naruto answered, "I brought someone along this time. Even though I just met her. I'm not sure what she'd like. Say, what's your name again?" Naruto asked turning to look at her. She was enjoying the aroma of the broth.

"Oh… My name is Hana Tachibana," she answered with little expression. The blonde boy began to sit on a stool.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he introduced placing his thumb to his chest, "and I'm going to be Hokage someday. Believe it!"

"It's nice to meet you Naruto," she said bowing her head, her long brown hair falling.

"What type of ramen do you like Hana?" Hana shrugged and sat next to him. "Okay I'll pick for you." Naruto was about to recommend the Miso pork ramen with an egg when he was interrupted.

"You don't have to get me anything," Hana told Naruto swiping her hands in front of her in a horizontal motion.

"Are you sure?" Naruto was not too convinced and gave her a look. She nodded. "I'm going to get you one anyway. Old man make two of those bowls for us."

"Coming right up," the man said laying a slice of pork on the grill and flipped the other piece that was already browned on the one side.

After stirring the noodles again he pulled some out and placed it neatly into two different bowls. He added a dash of pepper and a smidge of salt into the broth and stirred. Afterwards he skimmed the grease off the top and poured it into the sink next to him. Scooping up the broth he then poured it onto the steaming noodles filling up both bowls to where the noodles floated. He flipped the newest piece of meat and took off the other and placed it on top of the noodles neatly. He walked over to the stove and pulled two boiled eggs out of a pot.

He peeled the shell off and sliced it in half, long ways. Then he placed both halves in one of the bowls on the opposite side of the pork. Touching it up a bit he added some spices like miso and some other herbs that went well with the dish. He took the other piece of meat off the grill and placed it in the other bowl on the opposite side of the eggs. He then added the same spices and herbs as before. Picking up the bowls and turning around he placed them both on the bar in front of Hana and Naruto.

"Enjoy," he said with a smile.

After Naruto said, "thank-you for this food," he grabbed chopsticks from the holder and broke them into two. Pinching the noodles he wrapped it around and placed it in his mouth. Then chewing slowly to taste the flavor he ate the pork and eggs. To finish off his meal he slurped up the broth licking the rest that stuck to his lips. Placing the bowl back down on the table he realized Hana hadn't touched hers.

"Hey why haven't you eaten your ramen?" Naruto asked the girl.

The girl looked at Naruto with the same expression. "I'm not hungry that's all."

"Oh really," Naruto asked, "then can I have yours." The girl scooted her ramen towards him. He began scarfing it down right away. With a mouth fool he said, "Ramen is the best, ya know!"

"So about my apartment," the girl changed the subject, "you said you would help me find it."

"Yeah of course," Naruto replied slurping some noodles, "You said it was in walking distance from the Hokage's place right." The girl nodded. "Well my apartments around there and one not too far from it either. So we should check those out," He suggested placing the slice of pork in his mouth. "What does it look like?"

"It's not too fancy and it looked kind of old," Hana answered tapping the petals of her marigolds.

The blonde laughed. "Well there are a lot of buildings like that around here." He slurped up the broth and asked, "You ready to go?" She nodded. Naruto paid and left with Hana.

 **Authors Note:**

 **~Ha! Yes I am laughing at myself. I totally just realized I added more detail into the last chapter and forgot to re-copy and paste it. So one of the questions in my author's note doesn't make any sense. So there is my "Ha" for ya.**

 **~Also, I have finally gotten to the latest episode of Naruto, when Guy sensei is about to turn from the blue beast of the hidden leaf into the red beast of the hidden leaf. And it shows is dad and his life when he was five. He is soooo chubby.**

 **Review :-) It boosts my confidence.**

 **L.L.L.B.I.A.H.G.D.R.A.F.**


	5. The Flower and The Leafs Orange Hokage

**Authors Note:**

 **Have nothing to say. Enjoy** **J**

Saya was in the kitchen cooking Hana's favorite meal, Barbeque grilled pork and fried rice. She already had the ingredients laid out and ready to prepare. She placed the pork on the mini grill in the kitchen, as that was starting up she began draining the already boiled rice. After putting a slice of butter in a frying pan, she carefully placed the rice on the same pan. Stirring it around a bit and then went to check on the meat.

It was done on the one side, so she flipped it onto the uncooked side and went back to the rice. After a few minutes the rice was about fried and she added in the peas and carrots and stirred it a little bit more. She checked on the meat again and noticed it was to the well done point, she took each of the pieces of pork off and placed it on a plate. Then she smeared the barbeque onto the meat and let the meat absorb the flavor. When everything was done and over she placed two plates of food on the table.

"Where is she?" Saya asked aloud. "The sun has already gone down."

Walking somewhere in town were two eleven year old children. One of the children is a blonde haired boy and the other is a girl with shoulder length brown hair. No one else was outside because all the stores have closed up for the end of the day. They have been strolling through the streets in silence for a while now. When Hana noticed Naruto's fidgeting, she wondered if he needed to go to the bathroom. In actuality, Naruto was getting frustrated by the silence and couldn't help but break it up.

"You're not from around here are you," he pointed out. The girl nodded. "Where are you from?" The girl didn't answer. "Hey! At least try to talk to me." The girl looked at Naruto with little expression at all. He just realized that her eyes were different from everyone else. She looked at him differently. She didn't have 'those eyes.'

"Sorry," she apologized for her muteness, "I can't tell anyone right now." It was quite for a few moments. "What about you, were you raised here?"

"I was born here, but raised… I never knew my parents," Naruto brought up, "So I guess I have always looked after myself. Even though gramps gave me money for food and rent. He never talks about my parents to me, so I gave up trying to find out. I mean… I wish I could have met them, ya know!"

Hana looked at Naruto wide eyed and then to her feet. "Well… I guess we're similar, you and I," Hana murmured low enough to where no one could hear, "Not having parents, and all."

"Huh…" Naruto cupped his hand to his ear and squinted his eyes. When she didn't respond he said, "You don't talk much."

"Oh really," Hana replied quietly, "People used to say I was extremely talkative. Even to the point where sometimes I wish I wasn't." Hana looked up at the sky and saw it was a full moon, just like the other night.

FB:

 _"I want to stay and fight!" Hana shouted pulling out a kunai and aimed it at the shinobi._

 _"No Hana we need you to get out of the village!" Hana's mother argued. She was trying to keep up with another stone shinobi._

 _"What's the point of becoming a sand shinobi if I can't fight!?" Hana questioned._

 _"You know this is about a different matter!" Her mother clashed a kunai with the enemy's and pushed them back making them stumble on their feet. The enemy didn't give up though and came charging at her again._

 _Throwing the kunai, Hana injured the enemy. She then quickly pulled out another kunai with a paper bomb and threw it at the same shinobi all while jumping to dodge a shuriken that was headed towards her. It missed and there was an explosion behind the man. When she landed, another kunai was thrown at her and there wasn't enough time to dodge._

 _"Hana!" Her mother yelled. Ignoring the shinobi she was fighting, she ran towards her daughter and jumped in front of her in just the nick of time. The kunai that was aimed at Hana, pierced through her mother's chest._

 _"Mama!" Hana dropped to her knees. She went to touch her mother's shoulder when she noticed her own hands were shaking. Her mother was coughing up blood and her face was turning pale._

 _"H-Hana… c-come here," her mother was struggling to say, "T-take… t-this neck… necklace and… run." She undid the necklace currently around her neck and shakily put the necklace around Hana's neckline. Not even a second after she snapped the necklace, her hands fell to the ground._

 _"Mama!" Hana cried. Her chakra began to escape and swirl around her body._

FB OVER:

"Hey Hana." She looked up to see Naruto standing in front of her with concerned eyes all while waving his hand in her face. "Are you okay," he asked. Hana looked down to her feet and noticed she stopped walking.

"Yeah I'm fine," she lied, "I just want to go… home." Naruto was unsure about her answer but decided to move on.

"Okay… let's get going then," he suggested with his worried expression that didn't leave his face. They started to walk again in silence. This time Hana looked down at her flowers and could feel tears running down her cheeks.

'It's all my fault…' she thought to herself, 'It's all my fault… It's all my fault…' Her tears ran down her cheeks and fell to the ground. 'If I had just listened to her that day mama… mama… she would still be alive! Why did I have to be so stubborn?' Another tear trailed down Hana's cheek.

"Heeeey!" Naruto jumped back and pointed at Hana. She stopped walking and looked up at him in confusion. "You're crying!" He shouted, "You… You said you were fine, but if you're crying like this… you can't be. So there's something wrong!" Hana looked away from him and kept walking. Her eyes stinging because of the tears.

"Hey," Naruto called out to the girl, "Hana!" He grabbed the girl's shoulders and turned her to face him. Naruto felt a stinging sensation on his now red cheek. His eyes widened out of shock that the girl just slapped him. He loosened his grip on her and she kept walking.

"Take me to the apartment," she said with sadness and anger in her voice, "that's all I want, nothing more. I never asked for a heart-to-heart chat about my feelings or my personal life. So if you don't mind I want to get this done and over with." Hana stopped walking and glared back at Naruto who was still in shock. "Understand?" He didn't answer but the girl continued walking anyways.

Naruto finally snapped out of it and stared at the ground, his bangs forming a shadow on his face. "Why," he started to ask. Hana stopped walking and looked back with no expression at all, except she still had tears running down her cheeks. "Why don't you want to open up, when you have all that sadness inside of you!?" Hana's eyes widened for a brief second before they softened back to their original shape.

"Because…" she responded barely a whisper. Naruto waited for her reply. This time she turned her entire body to face him and shouted, "It's too painful! I can't talk about it… not without feeling guilty." She whispered that last part. "It hurts too much and the pain is ten times any pain I have ever felt. A pain that feels like a kunai hit me hard, right here," she laid her hand on her heart, "So hard I can't control myself. So much I feel like I'll lose myself and drown in my grief and… guilt."

Her chakra escaped and swirled out of control around her. It felt like the wind picked up and was blowing away all the paper on the street. No, it felt like a tornado planted itself right in the middle of town. He put his arm up to cover his eyes and battled with the wind so he wouldn't be forced backwards. He was able to see Hana sitting in the middle of the small chakra storm. Her head was resting on her legs while her hair whipped around her head.

"Hana! Hana!" He repeatedly called out for the crying girl. "It's no use, the wind is too loud for her to hear me," Naruto observed. So, he began to walk forward even though the wind disagreed. Forcing one foot in front of the other as he walked, pushing against the wind. "Hana! We need to get out of this weather!" He shouted nearly there.

After working long and hard to get to his destination he reaches his hand out to the girl and grabs one of her shoulders for comfort. When she looks up at him he notices she was crying, but mostly he noticed her eyes. Unlike before the color of eyes were orange without pupils. She also had veins bulging from the sides of her head. And running from her nose and down her chin was blood.

All of a sudden the world shattered as if it was glass. He was falling into an endless black pit that felt like it went on for an eternity. He spun around out of control, until he hit the ground hard. Surprisingly he wasn't severely injured, in fact he wasn't hurt at all. But there was a pounding pain in his chest. He stood up and looked around. He was surrounded by trees and the people from the village were in front of him.

"I don't see why lord third would let you stay in the village," one of the villagers said, "You're a risk to everyone!"

"You're a monster," a man said throwing rocks at Naruto. Reacting to the threat he ducked and covered his head to block the rocks. Naruto winced in pain as the rocks hit his sides and arms.

"Don't talk to that kid," a woman warned her child while walking away with their backs towards Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he shouted, "and… and I'm gonna be Hokage someday. Believe it! I will be…" Naruto was distracted when he saw the villager's faces. 'Their eyes… Why do they look at me with those eyes? Why!'

"You're a monster!"

"It's obviously possessed."

"Stay away you demon child!"

"Get the hell out of here!"

Another rock was thrown at him and he covered his head again expecting more pain. When nothing happened he opened his eyes and saw the rock was floating in front of him and everything was frozen in time. "W-what's going on," Naruto asked aloud. Then everything began melting and turned into a strange goopy substance, even Naruto began to melt. Naruto held out his hand and watched as it liquefied. "The hell…" His body melted into nothing and then reformed in a dark room. The only thing visible was a little girl standing in the center with a stream of light directed on her. "Hey, where are we?" Naruto asked the strange girl.

"It's all my fault," the girl muttered gripping the top of her head, "She would still be alive if I had just listen."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the girl. When she didn't turn around to look at him, he spun her around. When he saw the girl's face he was shocked to see Hana. "H-Hana…" Right then her face began to materialize into ash and blew away even though there was not any wind. His hands began to tremble. "W-what's going on?"

Naruto jerked his body up in his bed. His breathing was heavy and there was a throbbing feeling in his head. Clutching his head in response of the pain. Once it died down, he patted himself down and sighed out of relief. "It was just a dream… but it felt so real." He stood up from his bed and quickly sat back down because of the blood rushing from his head. When it settled down he went into the kitchen and grabbed a Ramen cup from the cabinet and tore off the plastic. He peeled off the papered top half way and added some water. Placing it in the microwave and pushed the three and waited for the beep.

Saya was holding a bowl of water and had a rag slung over her shoulder. She placed the bowl on the floor and opened the door in front of her to enter Hana's bedroom. After pushing the door open she picked the bowl back up and stepped in. Hana was laying in her bed where Saya left her. She sat down next to the unconscious girl and soaked the rag in the water. She ringed out the rag and placed it on Hana's forehead. "I hope you get better soon."

FB:

 _"Where is she," Saya asked aloud, "The sun has already gone down." She sighed and went back into the kitchen to grab some containers. Returning to the dining room she placed the food in the containers and put them in the fridge. Then, she walked to the front door and slipped on her shoes. She opened the door and went to step out, but stopped when she saw the Hokage. "Lord Hokage, what are you doing here," she asked the old man._

 _"I came to check on you and the young girl," Hiruzen answered._

 _"Well… Hana isn't here right now," Saya pointed out, "I think she may have gotten lost."_

 _"Oh," his eyes widened, "I'll send some of my ANBU to help you look."_

 _"You don't have to do that," she said waving her hands in front of her signaling the 'you don't have to.'_

 _"Oh, I insist," the Hokage said turning around and began to walk, "While we are searching I'll discuss the matter I wanted to converse with you about."_

 _"That seems okay," she jogged up to his side and began walking at the same pace as the old man._

 _"I have sent out some shinobi to help out with the destruction of your village," he began, "I thought you might want to know."_

 _"Thank-you lord Hokage," she said._

 _"Also," he seemed to get a bit serious, "The girl Hana, eventually they'll figure out she's here, but until then she opposes no threat. On the other hand she has a great visual prowess that resembles the powers of the hidden leaf's Sharingan. I am suspecting this is why the shinobi of the stone were after her." Saya's eyes widen in how fast he got this information. "I see… so it's true then. Her eyes have a very powerful genjutsu and you use it for a very specific purpose don't you." Saya did nothing but looked at the ground in shame for her not being able to hide this secret. The two walked in silence for the rest of their walk._

 _About twenty minutes later, they spotted large gusts of wind in a specific location. "Hana!" Saya shouted and rushed off without waiting for lord third. Jumping roof to roof she arrived at the location. She saw Hana sitting in the middle of the street and a boy not too far from her on the ground who looked like he was in a daze. "Damn it," she swore under her breath and rushed to Hana's side. She pulled a slip of paper out from her shinobi bag and placed it on the girl's forehead. This made the wind stop almost instantly and Hana fall into her sensei's arms._

 _Eventually, lord third caught up to Saya and asked, "What happened here?"_

 _Saya didn't answer right away, she was too worried about Hana. "It looks like she finally had her emotional breakdown."_

 _"What do you mean?" he asked skeptically._

 _"This has happened once before when she found out her father… had passed on," Saya explained, "This usually happens to the members of her clan when someone they love dies. Their emotions buildup and then burst out when something or someone pushes her to let it out."_

 _Hiruzen's eyes widened at the information. "I see… You take Hana back to your apartment and I'll take Naruto to his." Hiruzen walked over to Naruto and picked him up with ease for an old man. While he did that, Saya picked up her student. He nodded telling her that she can go now. Then the two parted ways. Saya jumped roof top to roof top with Hana in her arms._

 **Authors Note:**

 **What you think? Pretty cool right. So anyways I thought I could do a fun fact list.**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **Hana means "a thousand springs" and Tachibana means "wild flower".**

 **Marigolds let off an odor that isn't the sweetest smell out there.**

 **Marigolds are used as a fertilizer.**

 **Some Marigolds live in the desert, along with other parts of the world.**

 **Marigolds came to be associated with the Virgin Mary in the Middle Ages, and the word is often said to be derived from "Mary's Gold."**

 **Hope you liked it. By the way I am not a marigold expert, I just looked these facts while researching them for the story and kind of memorized them. All except the last one, that one I copied and pasted from a website about marigold a second ago. So I do not take credit for number 5.**

 **L.L.L.B.I.A.H.G.D.R.A.F.**


	6. Training

**Authors Note:**

 **~Have you ever forgotten the name of something, and when you asked for help no one gives you any ideas, then you figure it out later. That happened to me… a loooot. I couldn't think of an idea for another story I'm working on. I asked someone for help, which… they didn't help, but I found out what I should put about an hour later. And I was like "Woooooohooooo! Yes! I finally remembered!" *Jumps in the air***

 **~But… anyways… Enjoy!**

It has been almost two months since Naruto had that strange dream about the girl. Even though he assumed it was just a dream, it still seemed so real to him. However, Naruto was still up for debate on the dreams actuality, was it a dream or is it something that really happened to him? He has no idea what to think. "Errrrrggggg!" Naruto groaned aloud walking the streets of Konoha, "What the hell! Why can't I figure this out!?" Like always, he ignored all the turned heads and strange looks people gave him.

Presently, he was on his way to the location Kakashi sensei told him and his two team mates, Sakura and ugh… Sasuke, to meet up at for training. It was the same training ground where they had their second exam, the Bell test. Of course, Naruto was the one who was tied to the log, hungry, and left without a bell. By left he meant they left. They left him tied to the log starving to death.

'Bastards!' Naruto thought to himself, 'but… Was she a dream?' He threw his hands to his head to ruffle around his hair and began to groan again very loudly. "Aaaaagggghhhh!" He suddenly stopped when he finally saw a familiar girl about his age. He jumped up with excitement when he noticed who it was, then started to run up to her side. When he met it he slowed down to match her pace. Then he peaked his head over her shoulder and said, "Hey Sakura."

"Oh… hey Naruto," she greeted her team mate with a disheartened attitude. She wasn't unhappy over Naruto being there. The reason she was so upset was because of the last mission they had.

"You thinking about what happened?" Naruto asked placing his hands on the back of his head. She nodded. "Don't worry about it," he reassured her, "They went down doing what they believed in, both Haku and Zabuza."

She gave him a warm smile and said, "Yeah you're right."

"So… Sakura," Naruto started, "After training… Want to… go out on a date?"

"Na-ru-to," she growled each syllable while putting her fist up, "You are so annoying!"

"So that's a yes?!"

Sakura just rolled her eyes at this and sped up her pace to get away. Since Naruto didn't get the hints and constant glares that said 'go away' he kept walking beside her. Naruto kept asking the same question all the way to the third training ground, each time she ignored him. Even at the fast pace they were walking they both got there a few minutes late. In attendance, Kakashi and Sasuke were standing in wait for their arrival. Behind them stood the memorial stone that held all of Konoha's hero's.

It is a dark, pointed rock that has a deformed shape. When Sakura and Naruto got close enough to see the other's impatient faces they sped up, just slightly. Well actually, it's more of a face and half, since you can't really see Kakashi's. Also, just Sakura sped up while Naruto intentionally slowed down to aggravate everyone. 'I wonder if he has buck-teeth.' Naruto was wondering. Anyway, when they arrived Sasuke stayed silent while their sensei greeted his students.

"Hello Sakura, Naruto," he welcomed, "Now that we're all here I'll explain what we'll be doing." He stepped aside so the three could stand next to each other. After they aligned and faced him he began explaining the routine. "Today we'll start off with shinobi hand-to-hand combat. Then later on we'll work on our combat skills one on one, just me and you. Now, up first is Sasuke versus Sakura, when their fight is settled Naruto will go against the one who lost the fight. When the two settle their match the victor shall fight against victor." He paused for a moment and sighed knowing how this fight was going to start off. "Let's get this over with."

"Kakashi sensei," Naruto called out, "I don't see why we have to do this. It's already obvious I'm coming out of this on top. After all, I'm going to be Hokage." He gave his team mates a wide grin while pointing his thumb at his chest.

"Naruto, this isn't about who is the strongest or who will come out on top. I'm doing this because I want to test your abilities. This test will able me to find your weak points and strong points. So we can work on them together and improve your combat skills," Kakashi explained, "Do you all understand?" Sakura gave him a nod, Sasuke made a quick hum of agreement, while Naruto just stood with his hands against the back of his head. "Now that we all understand... Sasuke, Sakura."

On que they stepped forward and stood facing each other in a stance prepared to fight. All the while, Sakura was in dreamland with hearts for eyes and wasn't focusing on anything but Sasuke's dreamy face. 'Eeek! Sasuke is so hot!' she thought to herself. Her inner self had steam blowing through her nostrils. All of a sudden she found herself on the ground with Sasuke on top of her and his wrist against her neck. She was sure her face turned a bright tomato red.

Kakashi sighed again. 'Just how I thought it would turn out. Sakura really needs to control her fan girl fetishes,' he thought, 'I know she can become quite a capable shinobi if she would just focus.' He then announced, "Sasuke is the victor. Standup and perform the unison sign." Sasuke got up off of the flushed Sakura, while she laid on the grass still flustered about what just happened. When she finally got herself together, she stood up and patted the dirt off of her butt. The minute she was sure it was all brushed to the ground, she locked pinkies with Sasuke. "Sakura, are you able to fight or do you need to get yourself together?"

"I can go again." She was ready this time. 'I can do this, cha!' Naruto stepped in front of her and prepared himself in fighting position.

"Hey… Look Sakura…" Naruto was hesitant to fight Sakura, mainly because he didn't want to get on her bad side and upset her. Then he would definitely never get the chance to go out with her. He's already having a tough time as it is, he doesn't need this on his record.

"Naruto," Sakura said looking into his eyes, she was dead serious, "Don't hold back."

He was not expecting her to say that. She could have said a million other things, even trash talk him if she wanted, but she said that. He was shocked beyond belief, but when Kakashi sensei said to start he got his ass in gear. They both bolted towards each other. Sakura threw a fist and Naruto dodged. This gave him an opening, he upper kicked her side. It made impact and she was forced sideways and her body scraped the ground. She stood back up and charged throwing another fist.

There wasn't enough time to dodge. So, Naruto felt her knuckles pierce his cheekbone, causing his cheek to turn red and bulge. Though it hurt like hell, it didn't faze him and he made his next move. Throwing a fist to distract her, she dodged and fell right for his plan. He then swiftly hurled his leg and kicked right above her ankles making her trip and hit the ground again. All in the same motion he swirled around and onto Sakura, ending up in the same position Sasuke was before, his arm to her throat.

"Naruto is the victor," Kakashi announced, "Now, Sakura you rely too much on brute force and your stance is way too open. So we will have to work on your stance and combat skills." She nodded not making any eye contact. "Actually you all need to work on your combat skills, you're all too inexperience. Even though, I have seen a lot of improvement with each of the three of you." Everyone but Sasuke's eyes lit up and Naruto gave his sensei a wide grin. "Sasuke and Naruto, you're up." Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto and got into a fighting stance, Naruto did the same seconds after. When Kakashi said to go, they charged at each other.

"I won't fall behind!" Hana shouted. She planted a kick on her sensei's side, just barely moving Saya from her position.

"Oh, look, you actually moved me that time." She gave her student a playful smile and then tilted her head slightly. "Just a little," she mocked. Hana looked at the ground by Saya's feet to see a skid mark of dirt that was only about an inch long.

"Just watch! I'll break that impenetrable stance of yours someday!" Hana declared as she flung her fists like a machine gun shoots bullets. Saya blocked each one using her wrists and arms, then grabbed hold of her student's upper limb to flip her in midair. Hana laid on the now mushed grass and then rolled over onto her side in pain.

Saya gave a little chuckle at the Hana's stubbornness while staring down at her. "If anyone can do it, it would be you." Hana smirked, pleased to hear. She then kicked herself up and made some distance in between her and Saya. When there was enough sprinting space, she ran up and jumped, throwing herself at her sensei all while throwing a punch to her face. She hoped the force from her jump and punch would knock her over, was she ever o' so wrong. Saya swiftly, and gently, but still with force, pressed the palm of her hand to Hana's side while grabbing her leg, she revolved in circles for a few short moments then let go. Hana went flying and soon her abdominal planted itself against a tree.

"Since we began training here in Konoha, you have improved a lot more than I expected," Saya complimented her student, "It's surprising how fast you have developed."

"Glad to hear," Hana replied along with a smirk.

Hana was on her hands and knees ready to jolt towards Saya. Then there was a sudden gush of wind that made her sensei's long, black hair whoosh to the side, some strands crossing the center of her face. It reminded her of her mother. Hana always wanted her mother's long, silky, black hair. Sadly, the only thing she inherited from her mother was her marigold necklace. She got her hair and eyes, her visual prowess, from her father. Even at his funeral, everyone said that she looked so much like him. At those thoughts Hana began to feel tears surge from her eyes.

Saya noticed Hana on the verge of crying and interrupted her, "Okay that's enough for today."

She snapped out of her emotional daze. "What! No!" Hana opposed, "I can keep going!"

"Yeah… sure ya' can," Saya mocked jokingly, then said, "But I got to start and finish dinner before it gets dark in a few hours."

Hana was still opposed of finishing training but understood. "Okay…" she pouted crossing her arms.

"I promise we'll spar tomorrow," Saya claimed. She walked over to her bag which was rested alongside a tree. She picked it up and then slung it over her shoulder. Then turned around with a warm smile. "Okay, I'm off." Saya walked up to Hana and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Before releasing the hug she whispered in her ear, "Don't get into too much trouble," then walked off. Hana leaned her head backwards while rolling her eyes and groaning.

When she was gone there wasn't much to do. "Might as well walk around," Hana suggested aloud. She began to walk through the wooded area. There wasn't much in the forest at first until she walked deeper in. She came across little woodland creatures like squirrels and birds along with many others.

Hana took in a deep breath and enjoyed her surroundings. The forest she was walking in felt like it would go on forever. She wanted to stay like this forever, she has never felt so much peace in one area throughout her entire her life. It was just so… calm. After a few more minutes of walking she came across the edge of the wooded area. There she saw an open field of wild flowers of many different varieties. For example, there was a magnolia tree on the edge of a small lake, its creamy white, curled pedaled flowers peeking out from its leafy branches.

Not too far away was a patch of full grown snap dragons, some of them were pink others were red or yellow. Also, there were buttercups, their round petals were a pleasant golden yellow and off to the side were everyday flowers you would see as long as there is some descent soil. Since the sand didn't have soil this was ever so fascinating for Hana. She was acting like a little kid in a candy store running to every kind of sweet there was just for a taste. You could also say she was fan-girling, but that's just me.

"No way! Is that a snap dragon?" Hana shouted gleefully, "I've only ever read about them in books! And daisies! There's daisy's! This is so cool!"

Hana ran up to the flower bed and gently fell to her knees. She quickly pulled out a sketch book from her bag along with a pencil and began drawing the flowers. Before today she has only ever drawn desert flowers that you would find off cacti, like her favorite the marigold. They're not just found in fertile land like this, but also, in the dryness of the desert. They looked just about the same, accept, the desert marigold is a brighter orange while the ones you would see in meadows is a golden yellow.

"All done!" she announced, "I think I pretty much covered it." The sketch book was open in front of her with a drawing of a snap dragon on the page. All the right lines in all the right places. The elongated flower was an almost identical match. Hana pressed the book to her chest and made a pleased hum. "I should come back tomorrow to draw another, but for now I need to get some training in." She looked around for a good spot. "I can't train here... Or else the flowers would be ruined and if that happens I would be ashamed of myself. I can't just kill off one of Mother Nature's most beautiful creations."

Hana closed her sketch book and placed it back in her bag. After standing up she patted the dirt and grass off her knees and legs, then began to walk. She only passed about ten rows of trees before she came across another open field. It was another training ground like the one she and Saya were training at not too long ago. The only distinctive difference was that there were actual straw combat dolls and kunai targets. After Hana observed the field she responded aloud, "This is perfect!" She walked up to the combat doll and gave it one good kick with enough force for it to sling twenty yards in front of her. "Damn it," she cursed under her breath. "Whoever made these dolls didn't make them too sturdy. I ought to make it more durable for them. It's the least I can do since I broke it." She sighed then went to retrieve the doll. "Still… I think I would be better off if I trained off of a boulder or a big rock. Come to think of it, wasn't there one back there?"

 **Authors Note:**

 **~Oooooohhhh! What's going to happen? Well… I mean… its… kind of… obvious what's going to happen, but I felt like putting that there anyways. Just cause I felt like it, also because I had no idea what to put here.**

 **~Do you guys/ gals have any ideas who this Hana girl is? What is her visual prowess?**

 **Answer1: The main OC, duh!**

 **Answer2: One that's not in the series (I made it up).**

 **~It doesn't have a name yet. I should work on that. I wonder what the Japanese word for marigold is, or maybe I should ask what orange flower is. That could work, right? I'll figure it out… Or, do you guys have any ideas? If you do put it in the reviews and I'll look through it.**

 **~Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. REVIEW J I only have one review and I'm sad L If you don't think its good enough to review for, then give me advice, I'll take it. Either way my writing... soooo much better!**

 **L.L.L.B.I.A.H.G.D.R.A.F.**


	7. Re-encounter

**Authors Note:**

 **?hU…Uh?**

 **?pu s'tahW…What's up?**

 **~This should be a language. I would love to say pu s'tahw just to say what's up. I'm going to translate this sentence just for the fun of it.**

 **.ecnetnes siht etalsnart ot gniog m'I .olleh yas ot tsuj what's up ya sot evol dluow I .egaugnal a eb dluosh siht~**

 **~olleh kind of sounds like olay or oley or however you spell that thing. Don't judge I'm just bored and I have nothing to say for this authors note and somehow all this happened. Or should I say…**

 **Hana: Shut up! We don't want to hear it!**

 **Cece: Ugh… Where's the director? We need her to get this star under control.**

 **Hana: You're the director!**

 **Cece: Huh? *Sweat drops then starts to walk away clapping her hands* Director! Director! Where the hell are you!?**

 **Hana: Wait… I'm confused. I thought this was a Fanfiction not a movie and since it is a Fanfiction wouldn't she be called the author? I mean… she totes got the star thing down though. *Waits for answer but it never comes* Anyone going to answer?**

* * *

"Damn Sasuke!" Naruto swore under his breath. "He thinks he's so much better than me!"

During the fight with Sasuke, Naruto stood his ground a lot longer than he usually does when he fights him, but… he still lost. Still the words Sasuke said to him are echoing in the back of his mind. "You're just a loser," he said it so casually. Probably because he has said it a million other times before. In fact, he has always called him an idiot or a loser and Sakura has always called him annoying.

On the bright side, Sakura only says it when he is actually being annoying and Naruto realizes that. "Just watch I'll show him. I'll train twice as harder than I did before! Then I'll beat him senseless! I know I'll defeat him someday! Then I'll become Hokage!" Naruto then stomped off. A few minutes later he was close to one of his favorite training grounds and was hearing a whole bunch of bangs and shouts. Not too long ago a flock of birds flew out from the trees squawking like scared chickens.

"What's going on?" Naruto wondered. He hurried up his pace to the training ground to find out. When he arrived there was an unknown girl kicking and punching at a huge rock on the edge of the field. "Who is she?" He walked a little closer to the girl and got a better look at the rock she was still sparring with, it had dents the size of her fists and lower legs. "How the hell did you do that? I mean I've never seen anything like this! This is so cool! You have to teach me how to enhance your strength like that!" The girl stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him. The girls long hair whooshing across her face showing off her most elegant features. This effect made her look as stunning as Sakura. When she saw Naruto's face her eyes widened in shock, as did his.

"You're…"

"You're…"

"Naruto."

"That girl."

Hana's tick mark bulged from her forehead. "Hold on! You're telling me you don't remember my name!" Hana shouted, "What's your problem!? I remembered yours!"

"Oh. No. No. No," Naruto repeated, putting his hands up and shaking them almost like jazz hands. He didn't want to end up like that rock. He really, really didn't want to end up like that rock! "I remember… It's just… I thought you were part of a strange dream I had," he claimed. It wasn't a complete lie, she was in a dream he had.

"Strange dream?" Hana questioned a bit more calm now.

"Yeah I had this crazy dream. It was like…" He finished off that sentence with a bunch of sound effects and hand gestures. "Ya know?"

"Uh… Not quite…"

"Well… I guess it starts off with me falling into this black pit," he said resting his hands on the back of his neck. He seemed to be thinking pretty hard. This was starting to peak Hana's interest. "Then… everyone in the village we're yelling at me and throwing rocks. But that's not out of the ordinary. The real crazy part was…"

"Wait! What do you mean "not out of the ordinary"?" Hana jumped at what he said.

"Hm," Naruto looked at her blankly, "Well.., they never have thrown rocks… just stuff from there stores like food and stuff. But as I was saying the real crazy part…"

"Hold on! You mean you're okay with that!?"

"Of course not! It's just… if I fight back it'll make it worse and how can I become Hokage when I'm against the villagers?" Hana looked at him very frustrated. "And it's not their fault I'm the Kyubi," he mumbled to where Hana couldn't here.

"So!? Who cares!?" Hana asked, since she didn't hear that last part.

"Hm…"

"Who cares if you're the stupid Hokage!? It's not like it'll change things now," Hana said, "If you want this stuff to stop then you have to tell people how you feel! Tell someone! Anyone!"

"You think I haven't already tried that!" Naruto shouted, "I try every day for people to call me by my name! Not boy! Not demon! Not Brat! Naruto Uzumaki! You hear me?" Hana fell silent. "Sorry… I didn't mean to yell."

"No. I should be apologizing," Hana explained, "I shouldn't have said anything. It's none of my business."

"It's okay!" He gave a big grin. "Anyways… Back to the crazy part. Everyone froze and then started melting, even me! Then you appeared." Hana's eyes widened at this. "You kept muttering to yourself "It's all my fault… It's all my fault…" nonstop and you were crying." Hana looked at her feet in shame remembering that day. The day she killed her own mother. "Then you turned to ash. But it's just a dream, right." He gave her a grin.

"Yeah… just a dream," she repeated very softly.

"Sooooo… Where have ya been?" Naruto asked, feeling uncomfortable since he doesn't remember her name.

"Here in Konoha," she responded, "I've been training with Saya sensei."

"So, you're a shinobi?" Hana nodded.

"You're the same age as me! So you went to the academy?"

"Not the one here…"

"What do you mean?"

"Hold on… You don't remember me at all, do you?" She gave off a dark aura and wore a devilish face. Naruto's hands started sweating.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Last time we met you knew right off the bat that I wasn't from around here!"

"Uh…" Naruto tapped his chin and squinted.

"You took me to a ramen shop, called Ichiraku, and paid for my bowl. I didn't eat it so I gave it to you!"

His expression changed almost instantly. "Ramen," Naruto drooled.

"Snap out of it!" Hana smacked Naruto for the second time now since they met. Right then everything came rushing back to him. Everything! From when he first saw the girl with the flowers to the time her chakra went crazy, and her eyes… What was up with her eyes?

"Hana…" he murmured. He was too dazed by what he remembered that he didn't hear what Hana was telling him. It just came out as a bunch of distant sounds.

"Hey are you listening?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"What?" Naruto snapped back into reality.

"I said, it's about time you remembered who I am." It took a while, but when she saw Naruto's surprised expression she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Naruto thought it would be a great idea to change the subject and not bring up that night. "Hey since we're both Shinobi, we should spar!"

Hana's questioning expression didn't change but agreed anyways. "Sure."

Somewhere far from the two young shinobi were a group of older men and women discussing around a large, stone table. The room was well lit and had several medium sized windows which viewed mountains below them. They all were arguing on whether or not to take action on the news they had just received. The one who was complaining the most was a woman who styled her hair short. Siding with her was a man around the same age as her. He was average height and a bit on the husky side.

"What do you mean we can't send out a search and recover squad!?" The woman argued slamming the palm of her hand on the table. The sound of the bang echoed throughout the room causing everyone to face her.

"Lord Tsuchikage has ordered us to stand down," a man at the other side of the table explained.

"Forget that arrogant bastard!" She shouted, "He thinks his pride is more important than his health! First he refuses to ask the Sand for help! Now we have an opportunity to get the Akumu and one tails, which he told us to capture so we can get the herb he wanted, and he orders us to stand down! Can someone explain to me what the hell he wants, because I got nothing!?"

"Kurotsuchi, the Tsuchikage has his reasons and we must be patient and wait for his orders," another man explained.

The woman named Kurotsuchi sat down in her chair and sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I get that much, but what is he trying to accomplish with us on standby? It's been almost two months since the attack on the Sand and we've been on standby during that time. Only going on missions and what not."

"Lord Tsuchikage has explained this already. We need to capture the Akumu and convince her to bring the one tails and its Jinchuriki to us. This will give us the upper hand and we will either take the specified herb by force or by trade."

"Actually…" The husky guy claimed, "I think Kurotsuchi and I were away on a mission when he explained that part because I don't even recall this."

"Oh, really, Akatsuchi?" the first guy said raising an eyebrow.

"I can confirm they weren't at the meeting when we last spoke of this," another said, "It's my job to take roll of the attendants during the meetings and they were not present that day."

"If that's the case we'll have to explain the plan again to the both of you."

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **~What is going on and what/ who is Akumu? How will the fight between Hana and Naruto turn out? Who will be victorious? I know it wouldn't be me. I wouldn't be able to win against anyone in this Anime, I have no fighting experience what so ever. Plus I'm slow.**

 **~Writing this chapter I realized my climax wasn't going to work out and it was not well thought out. Anyways, it took me an hour to figure out a new one that wouldn't mess up the story line already written out, and it turned out to be okay… I guess. It's not a complete failure but it is a strange strategy.**

 **~I'm surprised no one has asked what L.L.L.B.I.A.H.G.D.R.A.F. stands for.**

 **~REVIEW J Thanks for reading this far!**

 **L.L.L.B.I.A.H.G.D.R.A.F.**


	8. FIGHT! FIGHT!

**Authors Note:**

 ***Awkward silence***

The atmosphere was tense and the emotions of Naruto and his opponent filled the air. It was dead silent as he stood facing his adversary who was only a few feet away. They shifted flawlessly into a fighting stance as the wind gently blew on their skin and rustled their hair ever so slightly. The glares the two shinobi were giving each other burned holes through the back of their heads. It wasn't out of anger or jealousy nor rivalry. They were communicating with the intense stares they were giving, each saying:

'Don't hold back,' Hana's glare read as she herself playfully smirked.

'Of course not! I want to see what you can do,' Naruto's glare spoke, 'so I expect the same from you.' Naruto grinned ready to go.

"We are able to use whatever jutsu and fighting styles we want, excluding weapons. For example, Kunai, Shuriken, paper bombs stuff like that." She waved her hand dispassionately to move along the conversation so she wouldn't have to say every weapon out there. "On the count of three we'll start," Hana ruled out loud. "Got it?"

"Got it!" Naruto wore a serious face for this battle. He knew just by watching her dent the rock from before that she will not be an easy opponent and that he would have to give this all he's got. Hana also thought these things. Even though she has never seen him fight or even train for that matter Hana gets this feeling that even though, like her, he is an amateur and still a Genin that she will find him to be very tricky and a surprising opponent.

Hana began to count, "One. Two. Three!"

They both charged across the training ground to face each other in their fight. When they finally got in distance close enough for hand to hand combat they began throwing their fists and swinging their legs. For the first few minutes none of them threw a direct hit at the other and were still attempting to get through. Then, breaking the ongoing routine, Hana made a move as soon she found an opening Naruto so carelessly gave her. She threw her leg up in midair then swung it full force aiming at his shoulder.

To block it, Naruto put his left arm up in a vertical position while using his other arm to keep it sturdy by holding it firm. When the kick made impact to his arm the force was overwhelming. 'Her kick is so powerful. It's literally vibrating my entire body,' Naruto took note, 'and there isn't enough time to make a shadow clone!' As he was thinking, the force took over and he was pushed back and was involuntary thrown into disproportion. 'Oh man, even an indirect kick hurts like hell.' It wasn't long until he regained his balance and continued on with the fight.

"That's one hell of a kick you got there," Naruto commented a little dazed and sloppily getting back into position. He was standing very loosely and open, his arms were in a weak and limp position and his legs were in a position that wasn't too secure or balanced.

"Ah, too bad," Hana pouted, "I really thought I had you there."

She charged at him again with a fist held up and ready for him. When she was close enough she swung. Naruto dodged it just barely. Barely is the key word. He was still recuperating from the last blow she landed on him and he was a little sluggish. It's not that she's fast or anything, actually she lacks in that skill. Naruto also wasn't very fast at the moment due to that last kick he received. It wasn't even a direct hit either!

Hana swung her other fist, then the other one, then her left again, right, left, right, then left. She swung and swung, but Naruto sluggishly dodged them. No. That's not the word. It was more like his body was limp but still standing up and able to move. He dodged in all these crazy positions like bending over backwards and touching his toes. HELL! Somehow he even did a summersault with her not even managing to graze him.

Out of breath Hana stopped throwing her fists and rested her hands on her knees. In between breaths she asked, "How… are… you… managing to… dodge every… one of my… attacks?"

"Sakura you're so pretty," Naruto complemented his crush, even though she wasn't in sight. He was sitting on the ground in a daze. His eyes were different too, before they were a beautiful crystal sky blue that shimmered in admiration at the sight of ramen, but now they were missing. Replacing his eyes was a thin black line which took the shape of a swirl. "Why are there fireworks? Is it New Year's? Hey Sakura! We should watch the first sunrise together but before that we should grab a bite to eat. My treat!" He made a whole bunch of goofy sounds with a big goofy grin. "But first let me finish my fight with Hana." He stood back up in a fighting stance then shook his head. He laughed very loudly. "You think that light kick can affect me! If that's all you got then we might as well announce the winner!" Yeah I know he's OOC (by that I mean the unconscious fighting bit. That's more Lee's style), but I figured this would be funny so I put it in.

Hana blinked not understanding what was going on. "What was he unconscious that whole time?" She asked herself. Right after she said that she fell to her knees then leaned her head back while groaning very loudly. "I don't get this!" she pouted.

"Uh… Hana," Naruto asked, his face looking confused, "Why did you stop fighting all of a sudden? I mean those punches you were landing really hit me and then when you did those machine gun punches at me I was lucky to miss them all. Really lucky! I was like…" he finished that sentence off with a bunch a car engine and zipping sounds while making his hand zip around in the air in zigzags.

Hana looked up with frizzy hair and a drowsy face. "Huh? You mean you were still conscious? Or maybe you were conscious through half of it? Or maybe you're just crazy and that Sakura girl you mentioned doesn't exist and you're one of those guys who are like she is real and not something my imagination concocted. When she isn't really real."

"Sakura is real she's on my squad!" Naruto protested.

"Oh great! He's in denial," she began to ramble on, "Or maybe she is on your team and I'm being paranoid. Or maybe she's a ghost and only the leaf can see her." She chuckled, not in a nervous way, more of a menacing way, kind of both if that makes any sense. "She could be real and has invisibility powers. Or that could be her clan's special jutsu. I heard about a clan having a jutsu like that. She could be some witch. But that's impossible!" She began to laugh again. "Yeah… I'm being paranoid. So are you hungry?" she asked like what she said never happened.

"G-G-G-G-G-GHOST!" Naruto shivered at that word. The color in his face turned pale and his legs trembled. "There's n-n-no way! Sakura isn't a g-ghost… I mean gramps would have said something about there being a g-ghost. I mean there's no such thing as g-ghosts or s-s-spirits."

Hana smirked. "So you're afraid of ghosts, eh? I figured if I rambled on enough I might have found a weak spot, but I was expecting you to yell at me because I called that Sakura person a witch. I am hungry though. So let's get a bite to eat. It's on you."

"Sakura isn't a witch! She's more like some kind of princess." He fantasized looking up like an idiot. Hana rolled her eyes. Then he realized the other thing she said. "Wha-who me? I have to pay?" Naruto asked while quickly pulling out his little froggie pouch. It was stuffed up with money from the last mission he had with team seven. It was more than what he was supposed to get at first. Since the mission was rated C class, but was actually an A class, he got more money than he usually gets. So far he only used about £200 and yesterday he went to Ichiraku and bought his favorite dish.

"Yes you! Who else? You did offer it. Remember you said, "…we should grab a bite to eat. My treat" and then said we should finish our fight," she quoted him in a manly voice.

"When did I say that?!" Naruto objected.

"Ugh… You have a terrible memory. You know that?" She said walking up to Naruto. He didn't know what to make of this so he just stood where he was. "Do I have to jog your memory again?"

"What?" He was interrupted by a bulging pain on the side of his head. She swatted his head like it was a bug. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Last time I wacked your head you remembered my name. Soooo…?" she asked her arms crossed over her chest. She looked more impatient than anything else right now. "Do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Ugh… Let's see… I didn't exactly say what you said so maybe if I quote you correctly, you'll remember," Hana explained. She began to think of what he said exactly while tapping her chin. "Aha!" Her face lit up with joy when she remembered. "We were fighting and when I stopped to take a breath you said…" She pointed her finger up in the air and quoted Naruto in a deep voice. ""We should watch the first sunrise together but before that we should grab a bite to eat. My treat!"" She finished it off by arcing her arm with a fist and bring it down to her side then back to her front. Then turned to look at him with this look Naruto couldn't describe. It was a look that was very flirtatious but also looked very mischievous. "So what are you trying to do, ask me on on a date?" she teased while leaning forward to hear his response. Her face was only inches from his, not too close but not too distant either.

"Wha- I wasn't asking you!" Naruto turned away blushing. "Besides who would want to date someone like you? You're too conniving."

Hana blinked. "That may be, buuuut… I always can make an interesting conversation come up." Naruto still wasn't looking at her. "Oh come on! You know I'm fun to talk to." Naruto didn't face her but motioned his eyes to the side to glance at her. "Wink-wink-nudge-nudge."

"Yeah right!" He turned to face her this time. "If anything you like to tease people for fun and consider it a conversation." She chuckled.

"So how about we go to Yakiniku Q tomorrow for lunch," Hana suggested standing up with a smile.

"You're not even going to try to deny it!" Naruto yelled. She only chuckled and began to walk away.

"Wait where are you going?!" Naruto asked running up to her side and they both continued walking when he reached it.

"To my apartment."

"You know there is no way in hell I'm paying!?" He asked not really a question. He was worried that Mr. Froggie will be cleaned out.

"I know," she said not changing from the happy state she was in. Hana walked with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face. While walking her legs would come up in midair then slam gently back down on the ground. She seemed almost childish the way she walked. A gleeful little kid. 'Well I guess she is the same age as me soooo… she is a kid,' Naruto thought.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at noon Naruto!" Hana said running off, looking ahead and throwing a piece sign in the air.

"See ya later, Hana!" Naruto yelled. Naruto was looking forward to tomorrow. He didn't know why he was, he just… was. Maybe because he finally has a friend who he actually considers a friend or maybe because he likes Hana as more than just a friend. Well I guess he'll figure it out sooner or later.

Later on, Saya was standing next to the dining room table and setting down the plates for two beautiful sand shinobi's. The plates are plain white saucers with grilled chicken, seasoned green beans and mashed potatoes neatly placed on. She knew soon that Hana would be walking through that door with her usual stubborn expression saying, 'I'm home!' Then she would begin to pretend pout very obviously and say, 'Not that you care since you always ditch me. Wah! Wah!' Afterwards they would laugh and then enjoy the meal Saya had prepared for them.

She smiled at the thought of it and wished that things would stay like this forever. The feeling of a serene environment and of having a family to love was what Saya had always longed for. To her dismay… that could never happen. You'll find out why later on in the story. She heard the door open and shut. Following after were light footsteps.

"I'm home!" Hana called out.

"Just in time! I just finished setting the table."

"Aren't I always," she bragged then sat down at the table. Saya sat across from her on the other side. "Thank-you for this food." Hana bit into a piece of chicken with a smile.

"You seem in a good mood today," Saya pointed out, "Something good happen?"

"Uh-huh," she hummed, biting into another piece of chicken with a smile. "What about you? You seem unusually happy yourself."

She closed her eyes with a warm hum. "I was thinking about the past and how I met your parents and one of our very good friends," Saya answered biting into her dinner. Hana was taking another bite of food when she stopped midway to her mouth, then blinked.

"Hm?"

 **Authors Note:**

 **~Did I name Hana's mom? I never really thought of putting her in the story besides the death scene. But now I do have a roll for her. If I did name her and it's a different name bear with me here. K?**

 **REVIEW PLEASE! THANK-YOU FOR READING!**

 **L.L.L.B.I.A.H.G.D.R.A.F.**


	9. Smile

**Authors Note:**

 **~Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been wrapped up with school and holidays and grades and so many other stuff. Its just been a... busy year... Wish me luck for my exams please.**

 **~You have a pretty long chapter ahead of you. So strap on your seat belts and get ready for the journey of Saya's past. I tried pretty hard to capture the unique personalities in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

As a child, Saya was an orphan, abandoned on the streets when she was only six years of age. Since she was so young she did whatever possible to survive. If it meant stealing candy from babies or wallets from full grown men she would do it, and she was pretty damn good at it too. Even though she was very skilled, she would only steal what she needed to survive, so she wouldn't steal a TV or an I-phone 5. All the same she wanted one so badly, but refused what she didn't need.

Later on in her life when she was only the age of ten, she was pilfering in the food market. After she conjured up enough supplies to last a week she walked out with stolen goods in her hands. It was simple stuff that would last long enough for it not to rot, they were mostly canned foods and drinks. She made sure to rip off all of the paper that surrounded the cans along with the barcode. **(I think this works. I'm not sure… I'm a goodie-goodie. Hehehe)** Then she began to walk home.

Once she arrived she looked at her home and sighed. It was a very small and very old house. The roof had caved in a few years before now and she was lucky to be outside at the time. The walls were a faded blue almost white and the railings were also faded but it was more of a peach color. Also, the railings on the porch were chipped and eaten away by the termites. The grass on the front lawn was very tall and thick so she mostly stuck to the path the drive way had given her.

She continued into her home and walked through the door which had no handle. Pushing it open she stepped in and went to the kitchen. There wasn't any furniture when she first found the place, but one time she was walking home and found some nice furniture on the side of the road. She took the small bedside table and a twin sized bed, after checking it for lice and other sort's bugs of course. It was clear, thank the god's for that. It took over an hour to haul both of the objects home and her back was hurting by the end of the day. This made her even more eager to sleep in an actual bed for once.

Once she stepped into the kitchen she placed the bags on the counter and began to take the cans out one by one and place them into the cabinets. The inside of the house was torn up but she cleaned it as much as she could to make it look nice. But, even with all the cleaning in the world nothing could make this house look even close to new. When she finished she took the can of Boyardee raviolis along with a plastic fork she had taken from a not-so-fancy restaurant. She popped off the top of the can with the already handy can opener on the top and dug in. Since there was no electricity she couldn't warm it up, but that didn't bother her, she preferred it that way. **(I don't mind it either. It's not gross at all. People stare at me funny when I eat that though.)**

She walked into the next room which had her bed placed inside on the ground with no sheets or blankets and the nights were usually cold. She considered many times going to a store and taking a small blanket that was just the right size to cover her but was small enough to where she wouldn't get caught. Instead of doing that, when it got too cold during the winter she would just sneak into a homeless shelter and spend most of her nights there. She plopped herself down on what she thought was a comfortable bed (to us it would probably be uncomfortable) and took another bite of her meal. When she cleaned out the can she set it to the side on her bedside table and laid back to look at brown stained roof. The brown stains are from all of the leaks she had to patch up in the attic with scraps she found on the side of the road. What a pain…

"Man… I really need to get something to eat besides Boyardee," younger Saya said aloud.

"Yeah ya do," a feminine voice replied. Hana wasn't expecting a reply. "So how about some prison food instead? Would that do?" Saya turned around quick and flipped her bed over hoping whoever it was would get slowed down because of it. She started to run for the exit but was blocked by a boy. Wait! A boy!? He was about Saya's age too. All he did was stand there wearing red head phones and playing on his phone. He had brown hair with brown eyes which constantly stared at his mobile phone.

"YA! Nice job Kenichi! You blocked the thief's path! MWAHAHA!" The same voice from before praised.

"Yeah sure Suotome…" the boy said not caring. "When are we going home?"

"When we catch this crook!" The girl with short black pig tails jumped at Saya but landed on her face when Saya moved to the side. "Oof."

"Here I thought they were the cops," Saya sighed out of relief.

"Well actually we are in school to be shinobi and will be graduating this year," another voice said very lightly. Her voice sounded similar to the nurse's in the anime called 'High school of the dead'. I'm not mimicking her, it's just how it sounds in my head. Noooo, I'm not crazy. I just have an awesome imagination.

"Actually your wrong Ringo," the boy Kenichi corrected not looking up from his phone, "Were only now starting to be shinobi this year."

"Oh really," she looked shocked and confused at the same time. The girl Ringo had shoulder length, permed blonde hair with a pink ribbon tied into a bow placed on top. "I must have dreamt that the school years went by fast then." She let out a small chuckle.

"Uh… sorry to do this to you, but if you're not the cops can you get out," Saya said walking over to put her bed back into its place.

"No way!" the girl name Suotome shouted, "First we're gonna have to take you to jail!" She lunged at Saya again this time Saya didn't dodge. She stood with her hand against the girl, Suotome's head as she walked in place rolling up her sleeve.

Saya leaned down and said, "You know you really suck at fighting."

"Oh really!" Suotome shouted, "Well then let's see what you got!"

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow at ten! Meet the three of us at the academy and we'll see how tough you really are! If we win then we take you in."

"What if I win? What will I get?" Saya asked.

"Um… what do you want?"

"Hmm…" She thought about it, but came up with nothing. "I'll get back to you on that," Saya answered.

"You mean you live in this dump and you can't think of one thing?" Suotome pointed out.

Saya slammed her hand on the wall behind one of her uninvited guests, Suotome to be exact. "Look Pigtails! If you have a problem with the way I live keep it to your god damn self! Got it? This is the way I live and I'm pretty god damn proud of it!" Suotome looked shocked at that side of Saya. She looked angry, but at the same time lonely. As if she had no one… no one to look after her. Her eyes seemed secluded and scared along with many other emotions Suotome couldn't pin point. She was sure if she stared into Saya's eyes long enough she would find out more about her.

"Hey," Kenichi interrupted. Finally looking up from his phone when he saw what was happening. "Sato can you finish this up? I don't have all day you know."

"Uh... yeah," she didn't look away from Saya who was now walking over to lay on her bed, "Let's get going Ren, Nichi."

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow then," Ringo said looking at Saya.

"Yeah, whatever," Saya said unenthusiastically. Ringo gave her a smile and skipped to the exit.

"Later," Kenichi said looking at his phone again.

"See ya," Pigtails said with the same look from before. She was trying to figure her out. What was so special about her? There was something about her eyes that intrigued Suotome and she wanted to find out, even if it took every fiber of her being.

Saya only sent her a glare before Suotome's hair shot up like a cats and ran. They turned the corner and a few minutes later Saya got up from her bed and peeked around the same wall. When she realized they were gone she went to pick up the can and started to walk out the front door. Across the street was the house of an old lady who couldn't walk and lived alone. Her husband passed away almost two years ago and her kids would only stop by every now and then.

Saya started to walk to the other side of the street to throw away her can in the outdoor trash can. She tossed it in like a basketball going into a hoop, after hearing the clanking sound of the can hitting the bottom she continued onto the old lady's house. At the foot of the door were three large bags of groceries. A man from elderly care stops by and leaves them there every week, but since the lady can't walk she has a hard time getting to the door and getting her groceries on her own. KNOCK. KNOCK. Saya picked up the bags and waited for the door to open. About ten minutes later the door finally opened and the old lady sat in her wheel chair and greeted Saya.

"It's nice to see you. Have you come to help me with my bags again?" the woman asked. Saya smiled with a small laugh. The lady smiled back. "Come in! Come in!" Saya walked into the familiar house and walked straight to the kitchen like she owned the place. She placed the bags down on the marble counter and put everything where the lady would be able to reach it.

"All done," Saya announced.

"Already? That's much quicker than last time," the lady said surprised. "Oh! That's right! Wait right here." She began to roll herself over into the other room and then came out with a thick purple blanket on her lap. Saya's eyes lit up. "Here you go," the woman said, handing her the blanket with a smile. Saya slowly and hesitantly took the blanket.

"T-thank-you, but you don't have to do this,' Saya said. She wanted the blanket, she really did, but she didn't want to worry the lady. She didn't want her to try and think of a gift every time she did her a favor.

"Oh poppycock! You'll take this blanket and you-will-love it." The old lady gave her a wink. Then Saya nodded with a huge smile while hugging her new blanket.

"Thank-you!" she said with a bow.

The next day Saya was standing in front of Sunagakure academy waiting for the bell to release the three musketeers. That's her nickname for the three kids from yesterday. She still has no idea what she wants for her end of the deal. At first she figured a blanket, but the nice old lady gave that to her. What to do? What to do?

"Well lookie here, the shoplifter actually showed," Pigtails said. Her two friends Ringo and Kenichi stood behind her doing their own thing. Ringo was staring up at the clouds in dreamland while Kenichi was obviously staring at his phone.

"Of course I did. I said I would be, didn't I?" Saya pointed out. Suotome wasn't expecting a comeback so she tensed up.

"Er-um… This way!" Suotome demanded after giving up on her next comeback. Saya began to follow after them. "Did you come up with your end of the bargain yet?"

"Nope." Suotome looked like she was about to object and say something but kept her mouth shut instead. "Why do you want to turn me in so badly?"

"Because you stole items from the store and that's a crime," Suotome, or Sato, said plainly.

"How else am I supposed to eat?" Saya murmured.

Sato looked at the girl in shock. "Well maybe you should have never ran away from home. You should go bac-"

"I didn't run away! So stop talking about things you don't understand!" Saya picked up her pace while everyone stopped walking and started paying attention to the argument. Even Kenichi looked up from his phone.

"So she's an orphan after all," Ringo said, "Looks like you were right, Nichi."

"Of course I was," he said plainly looking back down at his phone.

"Wha!" Sato shrieked. "You guys knew this and didn't say anything to me!"

"No," Nichi said plainly, "We only suspected it and we did tell you. You just didn't listen." Sato slouched down sulking.

"So who am I supposed be fighting?" Saya interrupted, waiting for them next to a pole.

"That would be me," Nichi claimed putting his phone into his back pocket, the headphones were still plugged in.

"Okay let's get this over with," Saya said getting into a fighting stance.

"Hold on. We never said it would be hand-to-hand combat." Nichi walked over to some targets Saya didn't see before then and pulled out a bucket of kunai's. "Whoever doesn't hit the target first loses."

"So first one to miss is the sucker, right?" Saya simplified. Nichi nodded.

"You can have a practice round if you like."

"Nah, I'm good." Saya walked up to the basket and grabbed a kunai. Throwing it at the target, she made clean bulls eye. Which made them all stare at her with astonishment. "A girls got to learn how to protect herself on the streets."

"Let's go then."

In the end Saya lost after about half an hour. Seriously how can someone go that long without missing? The only reason why Saya lasted so long is because she would practice aiming with Dango sticks (some call them dumplings on a stick), the rest of it was a piece of cake. Even if the handling on a kunai is much different than a sharp stick.

"Aaaaagggghhhh!" Saya fell to the ground screaming. "How did I lose!? I don't want to go to jail! Seriously, this is the second worst thing that's happened to me!" Then she began pouting with her cheek against the sand. "And I really wanted to test out that blanket the old lady gave me."

"Second?" Sato murmured. "Then what's the first?" Saya sat up almost instantly.

"None ya," Saya also murmured. "My parents left me that's all…" Everyone's eyes widen, not expecting her to answer. Saya stood up when everything got quite. "I had fun. We should do this again sometime." She started walking away.

"Hold on! Where are you going?" Sato asked.

"Wait, you were serious about turning me in? I thought you were playing a game." Saya stared at them blankly.

"Actually she was serious," Kenichi explained, "We were just making sure she didn't get into any trouble when we weren't looking." Saya burst out laughing.

"That makes sense," Saya said in between laughs, "Of course pig tails would need babysitters!"

"Hey!" Her expression changed quickly from mad to nervous. "Er…um… D-did you," Suotome asked lowly while fidgeting, it soon became shouting, "Did you actually mean what you said!?" Saya stopped laughing and started listening. "You know… about doing this again." Saya stopped to think about it.

"Yeah! I guess I did!" Saya replied with a smile.

"Then I have a proposition," Sato proclaimed, "Will you enroll at our school?! The year just started and we have only gone over little things so far, like taking notes. I think you would have fun. You could make new friends and-"

"What makes you think I want to go to school? Especially with you three?" Saya asked with an attitude.

"Uh… I'm sorry… I thought-"

"I mean it seems fun but… mmmimmmmmnotmmmmmreallymmmmthatmmmmsmart," Saya mumbled.

"What?" Ringo asked while leaning in closer.

"I've never gone to school so I don't know anything but the basics!" Saya shouted. "Like counting by ones and the alphabet. I know some words though, enough to get by… and-"

Ringo started crying very loudly. "I-Its o-okay, okay? I-I'll help you o-out! Kenichi's at the top of his class and I'm sure he'll help you study. Suotome won't be much help because she doesn't excel in anything, but she'll try!"

"Hey!" Sato shouted.

"Yeah sure I'll help," Niche said while he was on his phone. He seemed to be texting.

"Thanks… but… do you even know my name?"

"Uhhh…" Sato hummed.

"Hn?" Niche didn't look away from his phone.

"Name?" Ren questioned, "Its Liliana isn't it?"

"No, that's not my name," Saya denied. "Let's introduce ourselves properly. I'm Saya Teyomi!" She winked and waved a peace sign.

"I'm Suotome Ayami!" She stuck out her tongue.

"My name is Kenichi Tachibana," he announced not looking up.

"Uh… my name…? Let's see…" Ringo thought harder than she needed to. "Oh! It's Ringo Suemoy but you can call me Ren!" she introduced with a smile and rosy cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you all!"

"I think we should give her a nickname," Ringo recommended. "What do you think?"

"Nickname?" Saya questioned.

"That's a great idea!" Sato approved. "But… Saya is a pretty short name, it'll be tricky."

"Ringo's the one who came up with all of our nicknames. I'm sure she'll figure out something," Kenichi said in a matter of fact tone. Sato gave a smile of agreement.

"Um… Let's see here…" Ringo thought through some good ones but came out with only one. "How about Aya!?"

"Aya? I like the sound of that!" Saya spoke with a smile. Every one smiled along with her.

From then on Saya's life was much easier. She got an education at the academy and was at the top of her class in hand-to-hand combat. When she graduated with her three wonderful friends they all picked the same sensei together and were all put on the same team. For those of you who don't understand the sands teaming, the students pick the teacher and everyone who chooses that sensei is in the same group. When the Chūnin exams come around they split their team in half and then each of them search for a third member, since it was usual for the sand to have uneven groups. Or that was the plan.

Later on during their first C ranked mission, it dramatically took the turn for the worst and they found out the mission was actually an A rank. They originally were supposed to escort an object that was said not to give many risks, but every good shinobi knows that no mission comes without risks. On their way to the land of rice patties they were surrounded by bandits and Ringo ended up risking her live to save her friends. Saya, Kenichi and Suotome all made it away safely with tears in their eyes along with grief and regret in their hearts. Not too far away, but not close enough for comfort, their sensei was fighting a well matched opponent and couldn't escape to save his students.

Afterwards, everyone was depressed and miserable and even though they shared those emotions, they each showed it in a different way. Saya would walk around town sulking through the day and casting an aura that made others feel sluggish and slow working. Kenichi would stand in front of her grave all day without listening to his music or twiddling his fingers on his phone. The two of them sulked while Suotome tried cheering everyone up. Even if she felt as depressed and lonely and just as guilty as the others, she would always wear a smile.

"Why…?" Saya started to ask, but she was too worked up with tears in her eyes to finish right away, "Why do you smile? ARE YOU HAPPY SHE'S GONE!?" Kenichi stood staring at the ground with shadows falling over his face.

"N-no of course not…" Suotome answered quietly.

"Then why do you look so happy!?" Saya shouted placing her hands on her face to hide her tears.

"Because… Because I know Ringo wouldn't have wanted us to stop smiling!" her shouts started to become whispers, "Did you ever once not see her smile?" Saya and Kenichi looked up with shock and realization. "She always wore a smile. Even when she felt broken hearted her smile filled the room." Suotome smiled very brightly for her friends Nichi, Aya and most of all for Ren… for her friend Ringo. "Even on days like this her smile would bring cheer and happiness." She began to break out into tears while falling to the ground and covering her eyes. "I… I want to smile for her! I don't want her precious smile to vanish! If I smile… she will always be here, no matter what! As long as I smile- No! As long as _we_ smile she'll be holding our hands with us! Laughing with us! Crying with us!" Suotome shakily took a deep breath before continuing. "For as long… as I am alive and breathing…" She whispered loud enough for them to hear. "For as long as I can move in the slightest bit, even if it's just a twitch or a blink of an eye… I will smile for her." She practically breathed those words. "Now tell me." Then she yelled her question with tears falling from her face, "Do you think her smile should disappear along with the rest of her!?"

Her two friends were speechless. No words could match what she had just said. She spoke what filled her heart and no one can top the words from a person's soul. I don't care how skilled of a smooth talker you are, you can't fight the bond of a true friendship, especially one this powerful. Sato's words reached out to her friends, touching their hearts and wrapping around their souls. They now realize that Suotome is right in every possible way and they burst into tears to the fact of not recognizing this before. Both of them.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Saya repeated choking on her words. "Sato's right, Ringo. I can't believe I didn't think of it myself. You would have wanted us to smile even when you're gone. But still… I can't… it's too painful!"

"We should still try…" Nichi suggested with a very solemn look.

"He's right," Sato agreed, "Don't think of her being gone. Think of her smile. Think of every time she was a scatter brain and thought we graduated school when it was only our second year because she dreamt it the night before. Think of how… even with the smallest names she could come up with a cute nickname for us. Think about the good times… not the bad times." Sato shared Ringo's smile to the friends standing in front of her. They returned the smile, a real smile. All three of them shared their dear friends smile. They shared Ringo's precious smile. Then they went in for a group hug and began to cry again, but this time… they had smiles.

"I'm home!" Hana called out.

"Just in time! I just finished setting the table."

"Aren't I always," she bragged then sat down at the table. Saya sat across from her on the other side. "Thank-you for this food." Hana bit into a piece of chicken with a smile.

"You seem in a good mood today," Saya pointed out, "Something good happen?"

"Uh-huh," she hummed, biting into another piece of chicken. "What about you? You seem unusually happy yourself."

She closed her eyes and made a warm hum. "I was thinking about the past and how I met your parents and one of our very dear friends," Saya answered biting into her dinner. Hana was taking another bite of food when she stopped midway to her mouth, then blinked.

"Hm?" Hana looked up to see Saya crying. Then she noticed her smile, but it wasn't the smile that stood out the most. It was the fact that she wasn't forcing a smile just to comfort her. It was a true genuine smile.

"I miss them… so much." She kept crying while managing a smile.

"Then why the hell are you smiling!?" Hana asked not in an angered tone. It was more like she was aggravated because she didn't understand.

"Do you want to know the story behind this smile?" Saya asked, her expression was the same. Hana stared at her confused on how a smile can have a story.

"I'm only smiling because of your mother, and because of what she told me and your father that day," Saya began to tell her the story with a smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks. "Ever since that day I have never cried without smiling."

 **Authors Note:**

 **~Was that emotional enough for you guys? I cried a little when writing this, but I didn't go to sleep last night and my emotional state is pretty insane when I'm half asleep. And how about Suotome's speech? If you didn't pick up on it, Suotome or Sato is Hana's mom. And if you guys didn't realize before Kenichi has the same last name as Hana and I mentioned Suotome told Hana's father and Saya that big speech about smiles. Wink-wink-nudge-nudge!**

 **~Hey I have a question. Has anyone ever made a Fanfiction for their Fanfiction? I thought it would be interesting to do and wondered if anyone has ever done one. I'm not saying I am going to do one, I just had a thought. Reply to my question.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!** **J** **Oh please, I would ever so appreciate it.**

 **L.L.L.B.I.A.H.G.D.R.A.F.**


	10. A new friend

**Authors Note:**

 **~something… anything… everything… Love! I don't know what I'm saying.**

It was a normal morning in Konoha, very peaceful and serene. The sky was painted a golden orange as the sun rise began a new day. The living animals of the forest, like the birds and squirrels, were up and about singing and gathering food, while everyone in the hidden leaf were either at work, getting ready for the day, sleeping in, or just now getting up. It was the perfect day to leave the house.

Hana whom was already up and dressed was walking through the hallway towards the kitchen. As she walked she trailed both of her hands along the wall while humming a happy tune. She was so excited for today, because today was the day she made plans with a friend. A very dumb friend whom happens to be clueless and very forgetful of her name, but she has gotten over that now.

"Gooooooodddd! Moooorrrrrnnniiinnnggggg!" She greeted Saya happily.

"Good morning…?" Saya was shocked to see her being… well… this enthusiastic.

Hana has always been an early riser. After all she was taught that if she didn't get up on time she'll miss out on something amazing by sleeping in. When her mother was alive she would surprise Hana with a surprise in the morning at least once a month. One time Suotome, Hana's mom had gotten up extra early to pack for a trip to a national park near Sunagakure. Another time she bought a cake for herself, Hana and her husband Kenichi to eat for breakfast. Mmmmmm!

"You've been cheerful lately," Saya pointed out.

"Hmm?" Hana hummed as she stared blankly at her sensei.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" Saya asked as she poured the mix onto a pan.

Hana had to think for a minute. "Oh yeah!" She had practically jumped over the table. Saya giggled. "I made a friend," she answered as she sat down back down in her seat. "Where actually going to hangout around lunch."

"Oh?" Saya raised an eyebrow. "And… what's this friend like?" She knows that she isn't Hana's mother and that she can never replace Suotome… but Saya looks after Hana as if she was her own daughter. She cares for her more than any living being in this world.

"He's an idiot and he forgets my name a lot," Hana described very casually. "But he's really nice. Plus he said he's never met his parents… He's alone… just like me…" Hana could feel tears forming at the corner of her eyes. They were quickly blinked away when a surprisingly loud thud echoed. Her eyes widened at the sight of a knife piercing the table right in front of her.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY YOUR ALONE!" Saya shouted with tears in her eyes. They weren't out of sadness, she was crying tears of anger. She didn't want Hana thinking that she was alone in this world. "You have me! Not only that, but your mother is with us in spirit… watching over us. As well as your father." Saya realized her tone of voice and began talking through her teeth making it sound like she was whispering. "So…" She shakily spoke, "Don't _ever_ say you're alone." She took a shaky breath and went back to making pancakes like nothing ever happened. "So tell me more about this boy." It stayed silent for a while before Hana chose to spoke.

"Do you remember on our first day, the boy that was walking in the middle of the street by himself?" She reminded her sensei. "He looked lonely… like he was waiting for someone to approach him."

"I… don't… think so…" Saya thought back, but came up with nothing.

"Well he really stood out to me then," Hana explained, "It was like I was watching myself and the sad part is… he's been like that his entire life. I can't even imagine… Not knowing what mama or papa was like… or you."

"You weren't listening to me were you Hana?" Hana looked up at her sensei blankly. "You just don't get it…" Saya sighed. "He may have never met his parents but it doesn't mean that he doesn't have any one. There is always someone out there looking after you. Some are just further away than others and sometimes you just don't realize there is someone out there."

"Yeah… but…" Hana was trying to come up with a comeback. "He is a real idiot…"

It's about eleven o' clock and a certain blonde is still in bed. One of his arms were slung off the edge along with his foot. His blanket was wrapped around him and knotted from rolling in his sleep too much. "Mmm… Sakura… this ramen you made is delicious… Not as good as Ichiraku's of course…" Naruto muttered in his sleep. "Ow… why'd ya hit memmm…?" Naruto began to roll over. "Aggghhh!" He made a sudden sound as he fell to the ground. He groggily smacked his lips as he opened his eyes.

"What time is it…?" The ninja asked himself as he drowsily sat up. He then looked at his clock. "Ohhh… its 11:56…" As he stood up very sluggishly his stomach began making sounds that said, "Feed me… o' so hungry!" Like always when Naruto gets up he goes straight to the kitchen and grabs a cup of ramen. As he peeled the paper off the rim he asked himself, "Why do I have a feeling I'm forgetting something?"

"He's late!" Hana yelled a loud, catching the attention of the nearby townsfolk. Of course they began gossiping and starting some rumors about the poor girl. "Ohhhh! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" She raised her fist in the air out of frustration. "He's an hour late! I swear if he forgot we made plans! I'm gonna-"

"E-excuse me…" a girl around Hanas age interrupted. She styled her raven hair in a bob with bangs that stopped just above her lavender colored eyes. Which complimented the outfit she wore that was also a lavender color.

Hana blinked. "Yeeesssss…?" At that time Hana was wondering what the girl wanted. If it was directions she couldn't help with that. After all she nearly got lost on her way over Yakiniku Q even though she has already stood in front of it drooling.

"U-umm…" The girl began fidgeting by flexing both of her pointer fingers together. "D-do you need h-help with anything?"

"Uhhh… Nooo," Hana's answer came out as more of a question.

"Uh… o-okay," the girl stuttered. "Y-you just seemed d-distressed. Are you n-new in Konoha?"

"Yup."

"I-I'm Hinata Huga," she introduced, sticking her hand out for it to be shaken. Hana was happy to oblige.

"I'm Hana Tachibana," she announced with a smile.

"A-are you s-sure you don't need h-help?"

"No…" Hana sighed. "Just waiting for a dumb, forgetful, blonde, idiot. Who by the way probably forgot we made plans. I swear next time he shows his face to me again he's gonna pay dearly! Freaking dumbass!"

"Uh!?"

"Oh not you," Hana explained. "I was talking about the dumbass Naruto."

"N-Naruto-kun," the girl repeated adding a -kun to the end. Hana also noticed the light shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Are you a friend of his?" Hana asked.

"S-something like that…" Hinata answered. "W-we were c-class mates at the academy."

"Oh right! He did mention the academy here in Konoha. He didn't say much else about it though," Hana stated. "Heeeyy! You wouldn't happen to know where he lives, would you."

"N-Naruto-kun?" She looked down at her feet as she blushed. "Mmm… Y-yes… I-I do actually."

"Oh great!" Hana jumped up and grasped both of Hinata's hands, holding them in-between the two girls. "Could you pleeeaaassseee lead me there? I would highly appreciate it soooo much! I mean if it's not out of your way. If it is just tell me the directions and I'll find it myself."

"N-no its fine" Hinata claimed. "I-I'd be happy to help."

"Ohhh! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!" Hana repeated several times to show her gratitude. "Lead on!" she said taking a large step and pointing forward.

"U-uh… H-Hana…" Hana turned around to listen to the girl. "I-It's this way…"

"Oh righty then! That-ta-way!" She said taking another large step as she spun around. Hinata followed shortly after with a quiet giggle.

 **Authors Note:**

 **~What will happen to Naruto in the next chapter? Will Naruto get his ass kicked? Has he dug himself a grave? Will Hana not hate him? Will Hinata faint at the sight of her crush? Do crickets really sing? Do pigs fly? That has nothing to do with this, but I put it there anyway. You'll find out next time! Whenever that maybe… it might be next week, the week after, next month, or tomorrow. Depending on when I can get on a computer that has internet access.**

 **REVIEW** **J**

 **L.L.L.B.I.A.H.G.D.R.A.F.**


End file.
